


Emerald Rings and Silver Charms

by BreathingDreamsLikeAir



Category: SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Choi Minho is a prefect, I really wanted to write a SHINee fic, Lee Taemin-centric, M/M, Slytherin Pride, This is my first SHINee fic so I am sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDreamsLikeAir/pseuds/BreathingDreamsLikeAir
Summary: Prompt: Where Taemin is a fifth-year Hogwarts student who hates 7th-year prefect Minho from his exceptional potions skills to the disarming smiles directed his way.Someone wanted a 2Min Hogwarts AU, well here you go. I hope you like it.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Taemythological Round One





	1. Chapter 1

The last minute goodbyes, warnings from fawning mothers and concerned fathers were often the single-most tiresome affair at the beginning of any new session.

The children and their parents had spent three months of undisturbed time, which should have been enough to declare love and value to their cherished ones.

Why such ostentatious displays of affection were always reserved for the last moment, that too something as undignified as crying on the railway platform had always been a mystery.

Taemin could ignore the tiny first years, and even pardon the nervous second years. However, the fourth, fifth and god-forbid sixth year students, pressed against their mother’s bosom, whispering about love and family had always struck him as unbecoming of wizards and witches.

Taemin had come on his own, his father’s butler dropping him off. He spelled his luggage into the train and shook hands with the elderly man. The butler handed him a paper bag, filled with baked delicacies from their kitchen, and bowed.

Taemin offered his gratitude to both the butler, and asked him to convey his thanks to the chef at the Lee mansion as well. He got into the carriage, earlier than most and went to the Slytherin prefect compartment. He wasn’t a prefect, as it seemed like too much effort for no particular reason to him, but his god-brother Kim Jongin, an aspiring politician in the wizarding world, saw it as a stepping stool.

Kim Jongin, had carved himself, at age eleven, a map that panned the next ten years of his life, and so far, he had been following it. Jongin, or Kai as his closer friends called him came from the most prominent wizarding family. His father was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and his older brother, who had been the head boy last year, Kim Junmyeon was already working in the Ministry as a legislator.

If Taemin met the boy now, he was sure they would never be friends, but he had known Jongin before he became Kai, and seen him on a tired day as well. He loved him like how own brother, and the extravagance was something he was willing to live with.

They had been friends since before they knew what it meant, and he was certain, they'd be friends till the end of their lives as well.

The compartment was empty when he entered.

He settled in, and soon as the gentle kick of the magical engine started, he heard a knock on the compartment door.

“Come in” he said, reaching for his wand. Kai would never knock on the door of his own compartment, and he was not in a mood to deal with anyone but him.

The person who entered yet was pleasant enough for Taemin to lower his wand. It was the very elusive Lee Taeyong, now in his fourth year. The summer had only made him more beautiful, Taemin noticed, and when he shyly asked for permission to sit. Taemin nodded yes.

“Some of the boys were saying some things, so Kai-hyung asked me to sit here.” Taeyong explained, and Taemin offered him one of his cupcakes, knowing well that the boy had a sweet tooth, worse than him.

“Where are your friends?” Taemin asked.

Lee Taeyong was the only part-veela student in his year, and a Ravenclaw at that. He had been claimed, in his first year by Ten Lee from Slytherin, Suh Johnny from Hufflepuff, and Nakamoto Yuta from Gryffindor in equal parts. They were good friends who often protected him from eating amortentia-laced cookies, that came his way every two weeks.

Taemin had a sweet spot for the boy because he knew what it was like to be part-veela and a bit softer spoken.

In his third year, Kai had come back two weeks late after visiting the Magical Congress of the United States, and Taemin chose to be alone. He was accosted by gifts, and people trailing after him, trying to forge relations with him, but he had kept his calm. He had avoided eating anything that wasn’t served directly to his plate by the house elfs, and the few cookies that he did get, he distributed among his house mates and their friends. It had been interesting to see first year Hufflepuff Kim Jungwoo chase after fourth year Gryffindor Park Chanyeol for a whole week.

“They are on the other side of the train, I was worried about my younger brother Mark, I haven’t seen him since the platform, but I accidentally entered the older Gryffindor cabin. “ Taeyong said in a soft voice, looking outside.

The older Gryffindor group was a menace to the wizarding world. They were all convinced of their own supremacy as if boasting the ability to act before thinking and run headfirst into any problem was a skill to be proud of. Perhaps it was the only skill that they possessed. These pathetic excuses of men prided themselves after spelling a flood in the Slytherin dorm, except the area that they had targeted was where the younger girls dormitory was. What sick pleasure that had derived from this was still a baffling mystery. The boys – Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Changsub, Kibum, had never learned how to keep their mouths shut and their ringleader, and unfortunately 7th year Gryffindor Prefect Choi Minho was simply the worst.

Choi Minho was even related to Taeyong, why their side of the family had a child in every year, if not in every house, and yet he had allowed his friends to make fun of his cousin.

Taemin in such moments was glad for his own extended family, of which only Ten was even in Hogwarts.

He knew that Kai would take his time on patrol duties so he got up, offering a hand to Taeyong. Taeyong was confused, but Taemin smiled at him.

“Let’s find your brother and then my cousin. Nakamoto will go fight Baekhyun if left unattended for long.” Taemin said, and Taeyong let out a little smile, taking his hand, and following him. They were crossing a noisier part of the train, no doubt filled with loose tongued Gryffindors, when a person appeared in front of them. Taemin backed up against Taeyong hiding him from the newcomer.

“Oh what is this? Lee Taemin coming out of the prefect cabin with a boy that’s not Kai. Did you get yourself a boy for the summer? Does Kai know? Does Kai care?” the loud-mouthed teasing, and the self-obsessed need to judge everything happening around himself, without any basis or thought was just one of the reasons why Taemin considered Choi Minho to be the worst amongst all the others.

“I knew you were a fool, but I didn’t know you were incapable of recognizing your own family. Now move from my way, we are looking for the younger Lee.” Taemin leaned towards the boy while talking, enjoying the raised eyebrows, as he took in his own cousin, on the verge of tears..

Taemin offered Taeyong a handkerchief from his pocket, and gave a pointed look towards Minho, who looked like he had been kicked. Minho reached towards Taeyong but the boy inadvertently flinched, and Mingo stepped back, now looking even more dejected. Taemin brought up a hand to Taeyong’s back, leading him to along the passageway.

Fortunately, they found the young Mark Lee, in a cabin with some first years.

“Hyung” Taemin heard as Taeyong crushed his brother in a hug, and stepped out of the compartment, closing the door behind. He then tapped on his ring three times, until the green stone had a faint glow and whispered a message. A couple of minutes later, he saw the tall head of one Suh Johnny, and walked back to the Slytherin cabin. This time as well, he had to pass by the Gryffindor compartment and they were just as loud.

Just as he was about the enter his compartment, somebody grabbed his hand behind. His charmed ring felt his emotions as it heated up and the person let go immediately. He turned around to see that it was the good-for-nothing Prefect – Minho.

“I know you Gryffindors act before you think, but next time if you touch me, the burn will stay for longer, so use your mouth.” Taemin snided.

Minho was still wearing the dejected look on his face, and Taemin may even say that it looked good on him. he was quick to let that thought go because nothing good should be associated with Choi Minho.

“Sorry, why was Taeyong crying, what happened to him?” Minho asked, and Taemin let out a huff. just in the moment, the train changed directions to the side. The compartments were spelled to have a smooth journey but the passageway was not. as the train lurched, Taemin held on to the door handle behind him to maintain balance. Lee Minho however was clumsier , and leaned against the door, with Taemin stuck in the middle. Just as he was about to spell the Gryffindor away, he stepped back, a bit too fast, as if pulled by something. It was Kai.

"Hello Prefect, I was just looking for you, though I do suggest that standing so close to Taemin may be a bad idea. His snakes bite, you know, and if you startle him, you may burn yourself." Kai said, smirk intact but voice subdued.

Taemin had no intention of standing by the door anymore, and he entered the compartment. He may have left the door slightly open to hear what was being exchanged outside.

"I had to ask him about Taeyong. He was almost crying." Minho said, sounding more like a bufoon than a prefect.

"Ah yes, it seems that some of your extended family was lost so good Taeyong went in search of them, or perhaps you. I found him with the band of merry Gryffindors, where I think one was suggesting showering together. There were also calls of going to Honeydukes and drinking together. The boy in still underage you know. Maybe you could ask your friends to show some restraint, but I am sure you will discipline them as you see fit."

"Uh, Yes, I'll talk to them." Minho spluttered.

"All I wish for is a year where no part veela student is harassed. we are still 7/8th wizards." Kai sounded apologetic, and Taemin peeked outside to see Choi Minho's ear turn red. He was properly chastised and Taemin enjoyed his suffering.

The rest of the journey was not as eventful, a quality Taemin enjoyed. They had all received their schedules and Taemin compared his own with Kai’s. Kai had selected his optional subjects, best fitting his ambition but Taemin had deferred them until after the meeting with their head of the house. Kai was dropping Muggle studies for advanced arithmancy, but the only subject that Taemin wished to drop was potions. It was palpably laughable how bad he at potions was, given his family history, who ad rose to prominence by creating some of the best poisons throughout Wizard History. He fared far better at Herbology, Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts.

Perhaps he would have Kang Seulgi read some tea leaves for him, to see whether he should try studying for Potions for his OWLs this year, or perhaps failing in them, and never having to take them again for NEWT would be better.

He finished his snacks, sharing some with his god-brother, who fell asleep soon enough, and decided to charm some more of his jewellery, older pieces he had found at his palatial home during the summer. Some of these were deemed to either contain too much magic for the family vaults, or too little. His magical ring and bracelet were well known among the Slytherin brood, and he was sure that such tales would eventually reach the other as well. Perhaps he should charm a button to blind whoever it was that talked to him, but that might not fit well within the school rules.

By the end of the journey, when he got of the broiling mass of metal and magic, to sit in to a carriage drawn by the Thestrals. He ran his fingeres against its leathery folds while waiting for his cousin.

Ten came to him by the carriages, his friends not far behind and he gave them a small look, as they nodded back at him. While a carriage could fit upto four passengers, three was always more comfortable, so Taemin got in, Ten following him. They were amongst the last to leave, as Kai was overlooking his prefect duties but that was enough time for Taemin to hand over to his cousin a small pouch with the family insignia.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Taemin woke up with a horrendous headache. He was not very good with alcohol, but that had not stopped him from competing with Lee Gikwang from the sixth year over who could have more glasses of Paulapabita’s Fishy Green Ale, that someone had smuggled. He was glad, however, for he had not consumed his Elderflower wine, as that could be saved for a later occasion.

Kai, dizzy from chocolate liqueur that he had last night consumed was also on his bed. Kai’s own bed was full of their belonging that they had not yet arranged into the cupboards. While it was good for students at a boarding school as reputed as Hogwarts to be well versed with all skills of life, including packing and unpacking of their luggage, Taemin’s spells and the butler did a better job than anything that he truly could achieve. His trip to visit prominent wizarding families of the continent in the summer of his third year had proved such to him.

A combination of Reducio [ [1] ](https://d.docs.live.net/8928ce46fd7ae5ad/Documents/Archive%20of%20Our%20Own/mythos.docx#_ftn1) , Pack and Scrougify [ [2] ](https://d.docs.live.net/8928ce46fd7ae5ad/Documents/Archive%20of%20Our%20Own/mythos.docx#_ftn2) had all their belonging in place, if perhaps in a miniature size, but that was alright. Taemin had learnt early on to spell his bags and bookcases with Reducio so that whatever books, how heavy they may be never bothered him much.

He tried getting off from the bed, but his god-brother’s hold was a bit too strong. He thought for a moment, of the benefits of casting a Relashio [ [3] ](https://d.docs.live.net/8928ce46fd7ae5ad/Documents/Archive%20of%20Our%20Own/mythos.docx#_ftn3) on him, but the object in had was he himself, so he settled for a mild Rictusempera as a wake-up call, sliding off the bed while Jongin laughed in his sleep. Like this, he looked like a complete idiot, leagues apart from his charismatic persona, Kai.

Somehow, most of the senior Slytherin students managed to drag themselves to the grand hall for breakfast. To anyone else, they may look as intimidating and impenetrable as ever, but Taemin noticed some crooked collars, mismatched cufflinks, and a Hufflepuff tie on Eunhyuck from the seventh year, which meant that his partner Donghae wore his green. He sent them a subtle whisper, and spelled a few buttons close, quick. Across from them, at the other end of the hall were the slouching shoulders of the Gryffindor seniors. His eyes caught Park Chanyeol’s monkey ears first, head slouched over Baekhyun, no wonder from more alcohol than magic or blood running in his veins. While Taemin never associated himself with them, he had seen the older boy chug a barrel of butterbeer on a dare, and then fly straight through the Quidditch goal post. His eyes next stalled on Kim Kibum, a true menace. Had the senior been in Slytherin, they would have been good friends he was sure, but his association with Choi Minho in public was a lapse in judgement he wasn’t willing to overlook.

As for the man himself, Choi Minho sat with his spine straight, no doubt the stupid smile on his face intact. Choi Minho had tried alcohol once, and then denounced it, as it would get in his way of being a professional Quidditch player. It might have been something admirable, a commitment to a dream, but he had all but been fourteen then, and denouncing alcohol when you were not supposed to have any seemed as stupid as his face. Minho’s bag – an open tote was filled to the brim with books, and Taemin felt a second of pity, as he saw the thick books for NEWT. The one on top was potions of course, and then the pity was replaced by something else. Minho somehow had managed to get an almost perfect score on his Potions OWL, something that no one had been able to fathom. There were indeed students, like Hani who had gotten a full on almost every OWL, and then last year on NEWT as well. But Minho was dumb, that he could score so well on a subject Taemin did miserably with had infuriated him in his third year. By his fifth year, it had made him hate the prefect for the very reason.

Taemin was wondering if he should gift Minho a cursed pendent that his great grandmother had gifted to her husband on their wedding night, something that had made the man go limp for the rest of his life, allowing her to continue her romance with his veela grandfather when he heard a purr against his throat.

Kai, to onlookers must look like he was muttering sweet nothings below Taemin’s ears, but the chocolate liqueur’s stench was still a bit too strong, so Kai hid his face, along with his headache. Taemin packed him some buns in a napkin for later consumption, but for now he had to hurry to meet Professor Yesung, the head of his house.

The first half of the discussion went just as Taemin had excepted it to go. He had some of the highest scores for Herbology and Charms. He had done well for Defence against the dark arts and Divination as well. He had no issues in continuing with either of his optionals, and had opted for three extra-curriculars as well - apparition, ghoul studies and flying. Perhaps the professor had been kind in saving the last part of the discussion to the very end. Taemin, had passed Potions. Barely. 

It was bad enough that his father had to be notified about it, and he had allowed for his son to take extra-classes to pull up his grade. If not improved, he would be the first Lee from his house to get a Dreadful, and perhaps even lose his wand.

Taemin agreed to whatever recourse the Professor would see fit, under the guarantee that he would not be subjected to sit through them for NEWTs, and the Professor agreed.

The morning was darb enough with his headache, and the news of his impending doom. Between his busy schedule for classes, studying for those classes, and getting extra lessons for Potions, he should perhaps befriend the Ravenclaw study brigade, for he would certainly be spending the same amount of time in the library, musing over books, as them.

He went to his classes, some of his professors were certainly happier to see him back. Professor Shindong welcomed him back with a hug and news about how some decidedly nasty plants were on their way from Asia, including a very potent Belladonna sapling that he had been excited about since his third year.

The professor had gifted him a Fanged Geranium sapling that he had been promised if he passed Potions. He sneaked it into his cloak’s front pocket and went to his charms classroom. He sat at the back end of the classroom, glad to have classes shared with Hufflepuff students. The quieter of them were too scared of him, and the bolder ones too nice to attract misfortune. They were definitely better than Ravenclaw, who would all be sniggering at one another, competing for who got most answers. He admired their intellect, but had no lack of his own, to be so forward as to replicate it. He had however heard, that one Suengwan from Ravenclaw had to be given Draught of Peace after receiving her results. 

Charms were conducted by Professor Leetuek, and were on the third floor. He entered the classroom, taking his seat at the end near the door. While he wasn’t the tallest person in the class, he was blessed with good eyesight, and he had no ambition of joining the first benchers, eager to please the teachers. Atleast not anymore. He had been one of them in his third year, but that did not suit him much, as random peers from his year would try to befriend him, or ask for explanations for harder topics. Two had even asked to copy from his Potions essay on Undetectable Poisons. Many had considered it a nast assignment, but it was Lee family’s history and source of pride. His essay had been the saving grace from a failing grade as he was unable to recreate any of the potions he had mentioned.

The classes were easy, as most focused on revising earlier charms. Taemin was called to display a levitation charm, and he did so by making Kai float in the air. Jongin displayed a color changing charm on TAemin’s hair in retaliation, leaving it a deep SLytherin green that Taemin actually had no issues with for once. It suited him.

That evening, he spelled Jongin’s hair to a blue-green as well, and continued his work. He had some time before his extra classes for potions started, so he tended to some Whomping Willow that some Sixth and Seventh years had been too scared of earlier. The greenhouse he was in was for NEWT students and hence quite empty at the moment. Professor Shindong had been a bit worried about leaving him alone here, but he had to oversee some self fertilising herbs that had been growing in abundance in the next greenhouse, meant for students who were taking OWLS. 

The Whomping WIllow were tiny plants, but just as violent. They had to be kept under supervision always, or else their movement would hurt them. The plant had been taking a rest, almost sleeping, and Taemin used the time to check his potions’ curriculum for the year.

There were almost 10 potions that they would have to brew throughout the semester, and only two topics, properties of Moonstone, and of Venom antidotes that he had to study. He was not fond of either. Moonstone, used for making Draught of Peace and Love Potions was quite purposeless. As for Venom antidotes, Taemin was fond of poison and their uses, not their cures. It truly was a terrible year for him. 

The Willow had gone to sleep, and Taemin was stroking its branches, which were tied up in a knot, watching them as they untangled, when a loud noise, obnoxious footsteps opening the doors with too much power entered the greenhouse. When Whomping willow woke up with a violent stretch of its tiny branches, and Taemin removed his hands from their vicinity in a hurry, going back to stroke them when they had again been tangled in a knot.

He wondered which ignorant creatures were unaware of the decidedly dangerous plants in the green room, and had still distracted them with noise.

He heard the footsteps nearing where he was and braced himself for cretinous interaction that would surely leave him stupider. His eyes went back to the parchment on his lap, and he tried organizing it with one hand, as the willow was nestling to the palm of his other hand. Such a bratty baby!

He felt the person stope where he sat on the floor, and before he could even look up, there was a screech and he felt himself be dragged by his other arm, his parchments and books flying in the air as he was pulled to his feet by a grip that would certainly bruise the skin above his elbow. 

“What in the Serpent’s name are you doing? Choi Minho?” Taemin realized that the buffoon was, of course, no other than Choi Minho, Prefect, and Potions student extraordinaire.

“I am saving you from the Whomping Willow which was hurting your hand! Are you incapable of saying thank you?” Choi Minho was loud, brash, obnoxious but worse was his hero complex.

Taemin brushed his arm away from the grip that was too tight, looking at the red on his skin that would soon be a purple, and then bent down to collect all his papers. The Willow looked scared, after all it was still a baby, and after making sure that all his papers were in his bag, he picked the potted plant up. Minho backed away as far as possible, leaning by the bench, while Taemin took the traumatised plant there. He sat down on the bench and summoned one of the larger pot. He put in some soil and Dragon dung in it. He felt Minho stand behind him, but keeping a distance. Was he scared? Were Gryffindors ever scared?

“You can sit here, and try not to antagonize the plant. They can sense emotions. Specially plants who are still developing.” Taemin spoke, hoping that Minho was blessed by the ability to understand spoken words. He couldn’t be a prefect and be that dumb now, could he? Hogwarts surely should have better standards.

After making sure that the fertiler was well mixed, Taemin dug around the Whomping Willow, from the smaller pot, to transfer it into a bigger one. As expected, the plant started throwing a tantrum, its stem and roots both twisting in different directions. Taemin held onto the roots with as much strength as he could so as to not let the plant rip itlsef into two, when the branches started beating themselves upon his wrists, drawing blood. 

Suddenly, he felt a warm body press behind him, Choi Minho and his hero complex no doubt as he attached himself to Taemin’s back, his hand on both of Taemin, one holding the roots and the other the stem. The oaf still had more strength than the plant and Taemin slid his hand out from near the roots, tapping the soil so that it settled into the new pot. Minho started doing the same, but when he made a movement to let the branches go, Taemin stopped him, covering his hand with his own.

“Let the roots submerge into the soil and settle. Then let go of the branches, otherwise, it will try jumping out of the pot.” Minho stilled completely as if the information was too much for his brain to handle, and Taemin truly would have felt some pity, if he wasn’t bunched up between his back and the table with the most violent species of plant in the wizarding world.

Taemin tapped on the roots, fingers running across each root that was out until it slowly started to settle inside the root. As soon as the plant was settled into the new pot, a larger one so that it wouldn’t hurt others and itself, Taemin cleared his throat, hoping that Minho got the message.

He didn’t.

“Prefect Minho. The roots have settled in, so the branches will not revolt as of now.” Taemin explained. In reply, all he got was some muttering and a mmmh. Figuring that the Gryfindor spoke more with his body than the brain, Taemin elbowed him, back, where his hand hit what he was sure were bones, as Minho stepped back.

“Sorry,” Minho said, and Taemin smiled. The prefect as always was one step away from losing his composure.

“You dont need to apologize for helping with the plants, perhaps for grabbing me without my permission and scaring them in the first place. You must know that there are some of the rarest plants in the world in this greenhouse and some decorum is required.” Taemin said, and he saw the taller boy, hang his head low, a red blush from embarrassment making its way over his features.

He wasn’t bad looking, of course he was not. He was from the Gryffindor Lee family, the only child of their only daughter who had married a Choi. Even if not the direct descendant of a Veela, his great uncle had married one, and that as well took charms. But with his head hanging, and a red pallor on his neck and cheeks, which usually were gold, marred by the sun and dirt from playing too rough quidditch, Minho looked a bit subdued, and that was certainly, so far the best look on him.

Taemin grabbed his bag and was about to leave when Minho touched him again. This time, his bracelet, that he had taken off while tending to the Willow was back on his arms, where the snake-shaped metal had decided to curve over the bruises on his forearm, no doubt to protect him, reacted to the touch, making the older man clutch the edges of his fingers.

“The burn last for barely a minute,” Taemin said, looking at his own palm, were his emerald stone spotted a whirlpool of blue. Kai was calling him.

“Hope you learn to keep your hands to yourself, Prefect!” and with that, Taemin left the greenhouse for the dungeons. The discolouration on his arm was nasty and he didn't want to cast an episkey by himself.

  
  
  
  


[ [1] ](https://d.docs.live.net/8928ce46fd7ae5ad/Documents/Archive%20of%20Our%20Own/mythos.docx#_ftnref1) Reducio – changes object into smaller size

[ [2] ](https://d.docs.live.net/8928ce46fd7ae5ad/Documents/Archive%20of%20Our%20Own/mythos.docx#_ftnref2) Scrougify – cleaning spell

[ [3] ](https://d.docs.live.net/8928ce46fd7ae5ad/Documents/Archive%20of%20Our%20Own/mythos.docx#_ftnref3) Relashio – let’s go of whatever object they are holding


	3. Chapter 3

Kai had decidedly not been pleased about the bruising on his arm but Taemin had shrugged it off as general over-excited Gryffindor behaviour. He hadn’t revealed which one though.

The first week of classes went by fast, too fast, and Taemin realized he would have to plan his breaks accordingly to avoid being swept over at the last minute. The frenzy of the upcoming OWLS were also being felt as each and every one of their professors had given them long lectures. The worst was that they had all shared their own experiences, and Taemin wanted to avoid the possibility of each and every one of those circumstances. Accidently sleepwalking to the forest at night because of revising Care of Magical Creatures was not a future he looked forward to. 

It was already Friday and there had so far been no more discussions regarding his extra lessons for potions. Taemin had given himself time till the weekend to avoid approaching the faculty but the week was now up, so on Friday afternoon, when most of the castle was enjoying the sunny weather, games of flying catch, and quidditch in the ground. Even the Ravenclaw study brigade had set camp to bask in the sun, the towers of books for once reduced to just a pile, and they had even offered Taemin a finger sandwich when he had passed them. 

Taemin knocked on the door of the Potions classroom and entered when the door opened itself.

Inside what greeted him were two familiar backs, one of his Professor Choi Siwon, who really had tried the best of his patience with Taemin, only to fail, and the other was his nemesis of sorts. Did one-sided disdain make someone your nemesis? Was the younger Choi even worth it?

“Good Noon Professor! And Prefect Choi!” Taemin greeted the two figures who both turned as soon as he had spoken.

“Lee Taemin is bad at Potions?” Minho’s mouth worked faster than his brain, a flaw no badge could cover, and his arms flew over his mouth, as he bowed his head, perhaps in shame. Did Gryffindors feel shame? He had yet to see a display of it.

“Good day to you as well, Mr. Lee. And Prefect Choi, it is not that Taemin is bad at potions, he did score almost full on the test, but however, it is only a small percentage of the actual grade. Sadly, despite Mr. Taemin’s vast knowledge on the subject, his own attempts to reciprocate any potion so far in his schooling has been a failure. For reasons beyond both his and my understanding, he has been unable to craft majority of the potions, which are 80% of the grade this year successfully. The issue os not his knowledge, which may even parallel mine, but something we haven’t been able to figure out yet. I was hoping that given your hand at brewing, for you are among the best brewer Hogwarts has to boast presently, may offer some advice or luck to him.”

Professor Choi was famous for his ability to make every conversation go on forever, making even the briefest of introductions a monologue, and Taemin knew that if he did not interrupt the Professor, he may as well be here till sundown.

There had been many days when a younger Taemin had stayed back in this classroom practising his brewing skills. On one occasion the Professor had continued a soliloquy that lasted for more than 4 hours and would have probably continued if Kai hadn’t come to escort him to dinner. 

Minho seemed to know the same, as he kept nodding his head, at every pause, hoping to get a word in, but his babble mouth failed him.

“If it may please you Professor, ofcourse given that Prefect Choi agrees, we could discuss some potions that we have to brew for this year, perhaps a wit-sharpening potion for the Prefect?” Taemin spoke, just as the Professor paused to inhale.

“Certainly, that seems to be in great spirits. 5 points to Slytherin for reading all of the syllabus before hand. Now Mr. Lee and Prefect Choi, I am sure that as you both are, among some of the best pupils at Hogwarts in your respective years, that you will get along well. Mr Lee needs to score atleast an E, to continue in his chosen line of work, and as for you Prefect, in order to convey gratitude, your Quidditch career will be sponsored by the Lee Family, and their business interests, however long it lasts.”

Minho was shocked at this, looking at Taemin with perhaps something that was vile, a fit of anger? Whatever the emotion, he was also quick to swallow it down. Taemin made a not of that, that the Prefect could indeed rein in his emotions in certain situations.

After the Professor left for his cabin, with an obligatory invitation for tea that both the students denied, Minho went to the shelves grabbing a Pewter Cauldron. Taemin’s eyes squinted in confusion, but he nonetheless grabbed his Copper Cauldron and levitated it to the table.

“Why would you grab a Copper Cauldron for ordinary potions?” Minho asked, sounding as if he was in pain.

“The Cauldron is mine, and I have always used it.” Taemin shrugged. He had seen Copper Cauldrons used in his house and at the family’s brewery so he had got one for himself to use in Hogwarts as well.

“Well, first I’d say that you use a Pewter Cauldron, as most beginners do.” 

“I am not a beginner. If anything, I have been exposed to Potions making for the entirety of my life.” Taemin said, just for the sake of an argument. He did not want to be perceived as being shy or insipid. 

“Perhaps I have an idea of where we could start. Please use the black Cauldron.” Minho smiled at him, and Taemin had the sudden thought to bare his teeths at him, like a wild cat, but he controlled himself. He would not be perceived as having lost his composure in such a childish manner. 

One defeated their enemies by their words, and then their wands. Any other method was simply distasteful. But as he reminded himself of the teaching, his family history of using tiny vials to achieve their ends remained etched in his thoughts.

The first attempt was not successful. The two bickered amongst themselves, going over each and every step, in which motion to brew, how finely cut, was finely cut, till the extent that both brewed potions aside each other. It was a simple Strengthening Solution, something they would then try on dying plants, but whereas Minho’s lavender branch grew another bulb, Taemin’s turned into stone. 

“It is strong surely, but it died. What potion even is it?” Minho had asked and Taemin had taken a sample in a small vial. All his failed potions had never truly failed but worked in ways that were not ordinary. 

Minho had dipped a stray branch in the cauldron and then tried to break it, but it wouldn’t. 

“Are you sure this isn’t dark magic?” Minho had asked him and Taemin had given him a stink-eye.

“Is that humour for you? That because I am in Slytherin all I do is dark magic. Next, I believe, you will accuse me of being a death-eater, and if not than cursing you whenever something vile happens to you next.” Taemin had tried his best to regulate his emotions, but at the end of the day, he was tired, and he had failed.

Taemin had run out with his stuff then, and indeed it was time for afternoon tea. He had spent the entirety of the evening in his bed, juggling inkpots with non-verbal spells, until Kai had found him. 

Then, they had both turned into animagus and had a run of the castle. If Choi Minho woke up with scratches on his robe, then he should have known that he deserved it.

The next day as well, found Taemin and Minho meeting after in the library, in a corner that held some screaming books, largely avoided, comparing schedules to meet. Where Taemin had ridiculous amount of schoolwork, Minho had Quidditch practices and Prefect duties. He even agreed to teach only one Saturday, a month and that too for reasons as frivolous as Quidditch practices and visits to Honeydukes. 

A month after their classes, when Taemin’s potions did not result in the death or in animation of every object it was used upon, and yet the brewed liquid was never satisfactory for its purpose, Taemin sat on the floor, in between two large cauldrons and willed his mind, body anything to work. Minho had gone to Honeydukes with his friends to celebrate a Quidditch victory, and he hadn’t seen Kai in the dorms all day.

He was exhausted by failure, not to mention that the continuous disappointments he faced in potions had started affecting his mood and morale for other subjects as well. He hardly ever saw his god-brother who as well was preoccupied by Prefect duties and what-not, though Taemin was certain there were some secrets in the midst as well.

His father had not written to him since school had started, why, he had not even known that he wanted to sponsor Choi Minho. He knew that the PRefect played and perhaps was the caption of his team, but that he was passionate or poor were unknown to him. 

The last he had talked to anyone close to his heart had been three weeks back, and between parchments, potions and the patience it took to handle defeat multiple times every week at the hands of Choi Minho, he found himself unravelling.

The last he had talked to his father had been a howler, back when he was at the Lee mansion on summer vacation. His ineptness at Potions had been conveyed to his father and his father had given him an ultimatum. That he would get at least an E on potions to be able to work in any position in the family business, or if he failed, he’d lose his wand, not even repeat a year.

Such shameful secrets were known only to him, Professor Choi and his father. He hadn’t even told Kai. he had hoped though that with appropriate tutoring, his grades would increase, but that had not been the case. Of the nine potions that he would be tested on for, in OWLS, his best had been a Draught of Peace that had resulted in temporary deafness and blindness. His partner, a red-haired Hufflepuff had to spend two days in the infirmary, and Taemin had gotten her chocolates and more to apologize.

The cold of the wall against his back through the cloak, and the large cauldrons between which he hid, reminded him of his home, back when the mansion was more than just the Lee Residence. He had not felt warmth, but the cold of a brewery, and just like that, his eyes closed, and he went to sleep.

When he woke up, he was warm, and it wasn’t the smoothness of copper but the softness of a pillow that had greeted him. Was he back in the dungeons in his bed? It felt so, but as he took a whiff, the smell of Mulled Mead and Red Currant Rum from Three Broomsticks filled his nose. He woke up to see Red and Gold, instead of his Green and Silver and was about to let out a scream, when a hand covered his mouth.

Taemin looked at the hand in shock, as it wasn’t electrocuted by his bracelet and rings. He looked up then to see who the hand belonged to and ofcourse, it was Choi Minho.

Taemin glared at him, and the boy removed his hand from his mouth, but pointed a finger at his own lips, a plea perhaps to remain quiet.

“I am shocked I wasn’t sparked.” Minho said softly, and Taemin looked around him. He could say with assurance ranging from the presence of Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol passed on top of each other that he was in the 7th year Gryffindor Dormitory. Never in his existence had he imagined to be in such a situation, and all he remembered was waiting for the older boy while brewing Draught of Peace.

“Why am I here?” Taemin whispered - screamed. He seemed to be in the prefect’s own bed, while the older seemed to have been occupying an empty one that belonged to either of the Park-Byun duo.

“Your Draught of Peace became some sort of relaxant. When i came back to find you in the class, you were half-drunk from its fumes. I tried to find Kai, but I couldn’t get a hold of him. So I apparated you here because the fumes from the cauldron were clouding my head as well.” Minho whispered and Taemin nodded. 

Another failure at hand.

“But didn’t Kai come for me?” Taemin asked. He could see the moon was out, certainly, his god-brother would have sought him at some point during the day.

Minho shook his head no, but the look that he gave him, one that bespoke of pity angered him, except it wasn’t a white flash of anger that he was used to but something that made him feel just more miserable. He tried to get up from the bed but his limbs weren’t coordinating.

“It seems to me that you make the most sinister forms of potions that we are asked to brew. Your muscles will work in some time. I researched a bit and your great-granduncle seemed to have seduced his wife with a vial of Draught of Peace. I am sure that you created the same. It does not give you peace but instead takes away the mobility of muscles while clouding your judgement. It makes you passive. I am sure the haze would have worn off by now, but its effects on your body will remain for a few more hours.” Minho told him, and Taemin could only nod.

He saw a lot of books, giant books on potions on his desk, that he was certain were not from the castle. 

“Where are the books from?” Taemin asked and even to himself, he sounded like a child.

“I asked my uncle to send some Potions from the family library. Its a private collection.” Minho’s voice came from somewhere behind him.

Around the room, there was Quidditch gear scattered around. Taemin recalled an earlier thought he had.

“Why were you angry when Professor Choi told you about the sponsorship?” Taemin asked languidly. His control on his tongue seemed to mirror the elder.

The elder? When had he started referring to Minho as such? Wasn’t he the annoying prefect?

Always too loud?

But when he answered his question, his voice was soft, a timbre Taemin had never discovered in him, and Taemin had been paying attention.

“I had applied for sponsorships since fourth year. Quidditch is expensive, especially if you want to be professional. I don’t know how much you know of my family politics but there is an influential side, Taeyong, his brother Mark, favored by my grandparents because they are Lee, and then there is me, with a mother who married a Muggle Born with no name. The only relative I have from my father’s side is my uncle Siwon, Professor Choi. My mother and grandfather had a falling off so our finances were precarious, so if to say. I am sure you don’t know what that means. I want to play Quidditch professionally, and it is best to have a sponsor. My grandfather does not approve of it, and has made his opinions known. When Uncle Siwon told me about the opportunity, because of course, my side of the Lee family may have the numbers, but yours run the country, it was one that I couldn’t believe. But I will admit to a little defiance. I am sponsored because your father wants you to not fail Potions, not because anyone thought I have potential as a player.” 

The haze in Taemin’s mind cleared by the time Minho finished his talk.

“Does a trait for long monologues and baseless assumptions run in your father’s side fo the family?” Taemin asked, trying to stretch his neck, which worked.

“What baseless assumptions?” Minho asked and Taemin could actually turn around to face him, albeit their faces came a bit too close.

“You have two parents who care for you, and sponsorship to see your career to the end. Why should the means matter when the ends are achieved?” and with that, Taemin transformed himself into a cat, jumping off the bed, back to the hallways. And if he knew the way back to the kitchens too well, it was something that no one noticed.

When he reached his dorm, where his and Kai’s bed both were well made, he packed a set of outdoorsy clothes for himself and then a pair, going to where he knew the Prefect’s washroom was, on the fifth floor. When Kai had received the password, he had relayed the same to Taemin, but Taemin had yet to actually use it, his schedule preventing him from having fun.

He entered the room, full of steam, sound of water sloshing against bodies, and let out a hearty, “Jonginnie”. His purpose was to embarrass the prat of his god-brother in front of whoever it was that the boy was seeing.

A loud splash was heard, and Taemin closed his eyes as he tried to walk towards where he heard the water was. He grabbed two bathrobes in his arms for them to use, and his every dependable bag held everything else they might need.

“Why are you doing this?” He heard Kai ask, as he grabbed the robes, followed by a little giggle that was oddly familiar.

“It is revenge for keeping secrets from me, no matter how pretty they are.” Taemin smiled. Suddenly, the sound of water disappeared, and the steam cleared off.

“You can open your eyes now. We are both decent.” Kai grumbled, and Taemin opened his eyes to see his god-brother covered in some wounds he wasn’t aware the little Lee had in himself to inflict.

Because they were best friends, he poked the largest one with all the strength his singular finger possessed, not that it was a lot, given the fumes he had inhaled earlier, and his day-long sleep.

Jongin in true wimpy fashion, howled and jumped backwards, slipping on the marbled floor, and he would have fallen and hit his head if one lovely Lee hadn’t held him in time.

The pink-haired boy’s face was flushed enough to match his hair, and despite the robes covering most of him, he looked as lovely as ever, and Taemin felt himself smile.

He tapped the green of his ring once, and Taeyong smiled back at him. The boy looked genuinely happy, so he thought that his god-brother must have been doing something right.

“Do you wanna go for a picnic?” Taemin asked and grabbed Taeyong by the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most character development that I can do, alright. Also sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but I was too excited for reasons unknown to me.


	4. Chapter 4

When Taemin in third year had decided that he liked Herbology, and that the Greenhouses were some of his favourite places in the castle, he had also charmed a copy of the key to the greenhouses. Ofcourse, so far, he never had to use it much, because it was far easier to transform into a black cat and scuffle inside when he was lonely, but Taeyong was a guest and so Taemin procured the key he had hidden in some corner of his bag. 

“You know since I am a prefect, I should be advising you against such activities.” Kai mentioned while his wand provided enough light to open the locks. A simple Alohomora did not work. 

“You know, since I am your best friend, I have a duty to call you out whenever you start behaving imperiously like a blue-stockinged politician and bore. But you will find my temperament to be pleasant enough to not incapacitate you whenever something dastardly comes out of your mouth.” Taemin huffed while trying the keys but just then, the door opened, and he held it, for Taeyong ofcourse. 

“In, you go gentlemen.” He smiled, as another one of Taeyong’s precious giggles ran through.

“Are you angry at me?” Jongin leaned in to whisper in his ear.

Taemin did not have an answer for the question yet.

As they settled down on a warm blanket that lived in Taemin’s satchel along with a basket of food that he had borrowed from the elves in the kitchen, Taemin asked Taeyong about how so far his year had been.

“It has been good. Classes are a bit demanding and I do feel a bit guilty for not starting my revisions yet, but I will wait for thanksgiving atleast. Apart from that, it has been good, the best really.” Taeyong’s eyes sparkled and he fond look that his god-brother sent him warmed his heart.

“I didn’t see you all day today.” Kai muttered stuffing himself with another chicken tart. For those who knew Kai, the tone would have been all weird. But for those who knew Jongin, it was as close to an apology as the Prefect could get.

“Your Prefect duties keep you busy, and a PRefect occupies most of my time. Apparently I created some sort of draught of seduction, and inhaled too many a fumes from it. I woke up in the 7th year’s Gryffindor dormitory and surely was not pleased at it.” Taemin muttered while the other two stared at him in silence.

“In cousin Minho’s bed you mean? After a Draught oF Seduction?” Taeyong was pink again as if the incident was too much for him to handle. 

“Your impetuous cousin was affected by a momentary lapse of bad judgement and he apparated me to his dorm. Ofcourse the lack of burn marks on him are commendable.” Taemin said, the last part specifically for Kai whose eyes had hardened.

“In future, I’d like to be informed of any such momentary lapses in judgement, though the best is ofcourse, a total prevention.” Kai said, and Taemin met his eye and nodded.

While he wasn’t particularly irked by Minho’s fallacies, he preferred his own bed. 

They continued munching on snacks, exchanging tales regarding other people, when a thought struck Taemin.

“Taeyong, your cousin is a Lee right? Why is he then, not favoured?” Taemin asked, leaning his head forward.

His annoyance for Minho stemmed from the fact that he never got used to his loudness. While he had met Taeyong and several other barrels of the Lee cousins, from Donghae, Dongwin, Daehwi to Jinki, Jonghyun and Seunghoon in several of the summer parties that the Wizarding World’s elite and famous held, never had he run into Choi Minho. 

And where there were mothers boasting about getting A’s on OWLS and catching the Snitch in a game, Choi Minho’s lineage could certainly afford to be boastful.

He had been on the team since Taemin had been in Hogwarts and was Captain from his 4th year, not to mention that he was the Prefect as well, and despite being a Gryffindor had scored some of the best marks in his OWLS. 

Taemin had attended the slew of these summerton parties, smiling politely when talked to, avoiding all but Kai. A quiet child, they called him, but he was on friendly terms with most of them. He kept his eyes open and he had never seen Minho, not showing off a trick of the broomstick, nor debating the properties of a good potion. 

Why was he hidden from most?

“Ah! Hyung, honestly, I was quite little but there was a falling out between aunt and grandfather when Minho’s dad died. I just know that he wanted her to be a Lee again, and she rejected. They aren’t invited to grandfather’s house but we all meet whenever we gather at any of our cousins' places.” Taeyong said, eyes downcast.

The boy was only 1/8th part Veela, but certainly the prettiest in the castle. Apart from some of his family, Kai, and him were the only part veelas. Taemin’s birth mother had been a Veela, except she was not that fond of the Wizarding society. She had been wooed by his father when he had been traveling around Bulgaria to find some trolls for their tears, and it has been a short but certainly passionate grouping. Taemin had been born in the centuries old Lee Mansion, and had benefited much from the dotting care of his aunts, his favourite amongst them of course Ten’s own mother. His mother however was not fond of societal restrictions, and after giving him his silver bracelet, which had belonged to her, she had left. He received random things here and there, a broomstick when he was 7, his magicked bag when he was 11, and had received his letter, a set of vials in which he stored all his failed concotations. Taemin had written to her to ask if his veela magic was the reason why he failed in potions, but he had only received the vials as a reply.

Kai’s grandmother who was also part-veela however had told him that it wasn’t his veela side interfering but his magical one. 

Late at night, when Kai and Temin settled into their respective beds, Kai offered him some of his prized chocolates that his sister-in-law had sent. Taemin had some and decided to forgive his god-brother for not being there.

“Is he a fling or part of the plan?” Taemin asked, turning towards him.

“He made me forget the plan for a minute there, but certainly, he is in it. You can’t plan Lee’s into your future, when they grace you, you accept with dignity.” Jongin yawned, and Taemin sent him a small smile, drifting to the realm of dreams.

The next time that Taemin met the older prefect, it was a Thursday in a week that had given him nightmares. His assignments kept piling and the deadlines seemed to apparate to the present. Taemin tried his best to contain himself, but a yawn slept out, as he dipped his quill once again in a pot and wrote on his parchments.

The prefect had not been waiting for him. The door behind him opened though and Taemin did not turn back. However when he heard more than one pair of footsteps, he straightened his back a bit more, to turn his neck side wise. 

Kim Kibum would be joining them it seemed. He was a bit disappointed honestly, as he remembered hearing rumours regarding the two back when he was in third year. 

“The great Taemin yawns like us fellow wizardss.” Key joked as a way of greeting. Taemin was certainly not pleased.  
“Perhaps I am not as fully a wizard, but certainly it would be impudent to hold me accountable for the same.” Taemin bared his teeth in greetings. 

Where he would have expected the other to raise his voice, if not his wand in reply, he had his own ready under his robe, the Kim surprised him letting out a laughter instead.

“You are certainly a firecracker. It’s a shame you are stuck amongst cooks and cauldrons all day.” the boy smiled, and Taemin could act to be civil.

“Now sit both of you. Key is here because I was discussing an idea wit him and we needed his braincells.” Minho ever the happy leader said.

“Certainly your own, alone would never suffice for the monumental task.” perhaps the lack of sleep had sharpened his tongue a bit.

“I see someone is in a sunny disposition today, but we’ll go right ahead. Taemin i have an idea as to how we can improve your grade. It has nothing to do with your skills which are already too advanced for you to fail. You said that the menas don’t matter as long as you achieve the end, and perhaps that is what we are going to do.

“Alright, and what suggestion do you have?”

“Key suggested this. Basically a strengthening potions makes anything stronger right, but in your case it made the plant unbreakable. What if instead of aiming for a strengthening potion, you create a potion that lets the plant grow more instead ?” Minho was excited almost like a puppy.

“But at the end i will be brewing something different than what is asked on the test.” Taemin said, and put his forehead on the desk above his arms. He was already so tired, and Minho’s suggestions were certainly not that helpful.

“Aww, look at him is he pouting? Is he always that cute? Is this why you have been spending more time in the classroom tha in the tower?” Key’s annoying voice was interfering with his misery so he casted a small non-verbal spell that would make the older mute for some time.

Taemin squinted from an eye to see him gagging like a fish and enjoyed the look of mirth on Minho’s face, before sighing back into his arms. He was tired and his head and neck hurt.

He heard the door shut, perhaps the Gryffindor's had left. He yearned for his bed but he should still gloss over the parchments he had spread on the table, when he felt a palm on his nape. That the other did not get buzzed by his charm relaxed him, and the palm was joined by another, massaging over the knots in his back. Taemin felt some of his spirits leave the body. He had been so busy these days that sleep felt like a blink. As Minho continued to massage his neck and back, Taemin sighed further into the table, his body unwinding.

“You must be quite tired if you are letting me do this,” Minho spoke somewhere above him.  
“Do you wish to be electrocuted?” Taemin asked in retort.

“How exactly does that work? I have never heard of any family heirloom like that?” Minho asked, and finally, Taemin sat up straight. Minho’s fingers were massaging his shoulders now and he bared his throat to aside, to give more access. Perhaps Lee-Choi boys were worth keeping around.

“It is not Wizarding magic or an heirloom, but instead is from my mother’s side. She was given this by her mother, to protect her from unwanted touches when she came here with my father. She left it to me to oversee when she went back. It is not ordinary magic but instead a protective one. If the intention is to cause hurt, disrepute or anything sinister, any creature touching me would feel the spark. It’s a warning the way mother’s give to their children when they are young.” Taemin had no idea why he had shared the detail, but he felt like he owed Minho kindness. 

“It must be a burden to bear then. If your mother, a full - veela and that too half as pretty as you come to a foreign country alone, imagine how many advancements she would have to reject, that she decided to leave.” Minho said, and it was then that Taemin made a choice.

“Just one,” he whispered, and Minho’s grip on his shoulder tightened.

“I’d also like you to know that I talked to my father’s solicitor. Your sponsorship was to be supported by my aunt, decided when you won the house cup last year. My father only transferred it to his name to coerce you into ensuring a better grade for me. Even if i get a Dreadful, it will not be revoked, so you can focus on your NEWTS and Prefect duties and Quidditch again.” Taemin threw his head backward, where it touched Minho’s thigh, looking up at him, as he looked down. Taemin was happy with his choice.

He rolled his neck forward, enjoying the cracking of his bones as he focused on the table again. “So Prefect. What suggestions did you have in mind?”


	5. Chapter 5

The Halloween Feast was less than a week away. For most students and faculties alike at the castle, it meant dreaming of great food and celebrations, however for all students giving OWLs and NEWTs, it was a reminder that two months had gone by, and soon both revision session, as well as the Quidditch session, would start. 

Minho had been scheduling more and more of their sessions during the week itself as he had practice on weekends. Kibum had attended for one more session, explaining again the difference between common potion names and potions for particular use. It was a small chapter in Magical Theory and Ancient studies, for NEWTs, but Taemin and Minho had gained some ideas as to what they could do.

Instead of wasting any more time at attempting to recreate the potions in the textbook, they were trying to recreate potions for the particular purpose he would be tested on.   
His attempt with Draught of Peace was close enough for it to be a substitute, though they had tried to make a milder version of the given potion.

A general pick-me-up syrup in place of the invigoration potion, a solution for growth instead of strength. Minho had discovered that Taemin could brew potions for certain purposes, just never for correct mediums.

“You I think that all the knowledge you absorbed shadowing in your family business has made you too good for the curriculum. Next time I need something to calm my mind or strengthen my bones, I’d rather ask you than visit the infirmary.” Minho joked as they created a self-awaring potion in lieu of a wit-sharpening one.

“I think you have inhaled too many fumes from the cauldron already. Your bones may turn to actual stone you know.” Taemin replied, storing it in a vial again. Minho had found his habit of collecting samples quite fascinating, and on repeated requests, Taemin had shown his collection to the Prefect as well.

“Would I be pretty enough then to grace the gardens of the Lee mansion? If not in flesh than stone?” Minho smiled back, and Taemin felt the flash of slight annoyance he got everytime the older one flashed that smile at him. It was annoyance not stemming from the fact that the other was happy, unlike what it had been for most of the past, but an annoyance at how affected he was everytime that smile appeared in front of him. 

“I’d say if you win the house cup again this year, certainly my father would invite you to one of the many banquets that you will discover the rich throw to hide their loneliness.” Taemin replied, perhaps too candidly.

“Perhaps I should lose on purpose then?” Minho joked, and Taemin gave him a stink eye.

“It is only the most important match of your life. The one that will decide whether you play for Montrose Magpie, or something like Wigtown Wanderers.” Taemin was brutally honest with his words, to the extent that Minho even winced but the smile did not leave.  
“That the great Taemin cares so much for my future, is certainly a blessing. I don’t think i’ll be losing though, we have worked too hard for this, the same way I am sure you will get an E for potions if not above.” Minho smiled again. How annoying was it?

“Sometimes I wonder what it feels like to live in your head, where everything is merry and happy and cheery all the time.” Taemin stretched his lips to mimic a smile.

“It feels like Christmas, of course. Which reminds me, is the Great Taemin visiting family for the vacations?” Minho asked him.

“If I am invited, I may attend Kim's Christmas dinner, but those are the only plans so far. The rest of the family is either travelling or is preoccupied.” Taemin replied.

“Good then, because I am staying back as well for practice, perhaps we can try some of the potions as replacements for the Professor then.” Minho suggested, with a smile and Taemin could only nod. He had known that the other was kind, but he had not expected kindness from him.

Minho would often drop Taemin to the dungeons when it was quite late, citing Prefect duties. Taemin in return had spelled the heavier of his books to be lighter. A lot of such spells were not taught for the sake of ensuring discipline but Taemin had spent his childhood and then summers scrounging through the books in his library, and when he had gotten his wand, he had tried as many as he could, learning a flurry of charms and daily use spells.

Minho was often surprised by his knowledge and hence the nickname, The Great Taemin had stuck. Taemin would admit that it wasn’t bad to be revered. Ofcourse he wasn’t asking for drama, unlike his god-brother who never let go of any opportunity, but in private, Taemin liked the acclaims. Slowly it seemed that Choi Minho was chipping away his exterior, and unlike what he had expected, it wasn’t bad. 

Kai had decided that the Halloween feast was the day his and Taeyong’s relationship would be made public. There had been some nasty rumours already, and it was in best interest for the younger one, to at least be protected by Kai’s name. Taemin had spelled his hair a magical yellow, as if all colour had been leached out and it shimmered like the ghosts in the castle. There had been whispers when Kai had taken his seat, looking as gorgeous as always ofcourse. 

Lee Taeyong and entered with his cousin, his hair an emerald green that matched the ring the Slytherin sported. Perhaps he had spelled it that way.

There were whispers as he and Ten sat opposite to the two of them, a silence of all sorts. Taemin clinked his glass with his cousin, and Kai did the same with his boyfriends. It seemed as if every eye in the room were on them, so Taemin smiled a bit more, his Veela side enjoying the attention, as he bit into his food.

There were curious glances thrown at them throughout the dinner, nothing Taemin was not used to. Taeyong had a story to share which involved his younger brother and his friends and Kai was ever the gentlemen. After dinner, Taemin and Ten took their leave, the older dropping his cousin to the Hufflepuff table where his other two friends sat, and then decided for a stroll to interact with some of the ghosts who seemed to be in a jovial mood. 

He was near an alcove in a silent stairway, watching the dance of the ghosts over the lake, when he felt a presence next to him.

It was a Ravenclaw boy, from the seventh year. The beater on their Quidditch team but Taemin could not recall his name.

“May I help you?” Taemin asked in annoyance at being disturbed. It was rare for him to have time alone between his schedule and he craved solitude.

“Yes, I was looking for you as i had a proposition to make.” the Ravenclaw put one of his arm against the wall, and leaned into him. Taemin smelled some sort of cheap ale that made his nose stink and turned his head to the side. If the man got too close than he would be buzzed as it is.

“I don’t think I would be interested in any proposition you have to make,” Taemin replied, wand ready in hand, recounting a burning eye spell.

“Well, I am certain you would be. Now that you have been abandoned by Kai for a younger prettier half-veela, why don’t you come with me to the Ravenclaw towers, and I can make you feel all nice and loved?” The boy grinned at him. Taemin thought that perhaps a curse that made his teeth rot would certainly be better. 

“No thank you.” Taemin replied, “Now if you will excuse me” he side-stepped to reach the staircase below, when the student grabbed him by the back of his cloak, before electricity coursed through him, and he pushed Taemin forward, down the stairs.

Taemin hadn’t expected to be pushed down the stairs and before the levitating spell could slip out from his tongue, he found himself stationary, against a firm chest. 

He looked up to see Choi Minho, no doubt his hero complex guiding him to rescue, but he felt a little smile. Minho grabbed him by his sides, hold him upright as Taemin found his footing on the stairs.

“I see you said no to me because you are warming his bed. Come on Minho, we can both share.” the utterly despondent Ravenclaww said, and he felt Minho’s breath hitch, no doubt preparing for a counter-attack, when Taemin cast a leg-locking and babbling curse. He did not stay to gauge the damage, instead grabbing the Prefect by hand and dragging him downstairs to the hallway. 

Somehow, he found himself leading the other to the potions classroom again, no doubt due to the amount of time the pair had spent there. He sat down on his usual seat, and Minho, who always sat opposite, sat next to him.

His body was taut, as if ready for a fight, and the planes of his face held anger. Taemin got up, and Minho’s eyes followed him. They contained anger as well, and Taemin might admit to himself that the PRefect looked good, especially in his short hair and fancy robes, like a general of some previous times.

Taemin stood behind the prefect, his palms on his shoulders, trying to recreate when the older had given him a massage. The pressure had felt good, but under Taemin’s fingers, all he felt was muscles and more muscles. He knew Minho was fit, he wanted to be a professional player after all, but the books, the cloak and the smile covered a lot of him.

“I don’t think I'm good at this,” Taemin said, his head bowed down.

“Don’t say that. I don’t think such things exist.” Minho replied, grabbing him by the arms from the back and bringing him to sit on the bench again, this time facing opposite to what he saw.

“Are such occurrences common?” Minho asked, and Taemin could feel the anger and more emotions behind the weight of his words.

“They aren’t common, at least not since the third year since when everyone thought me and Kai were a thing. We let them because it kept most away. Honestly, I expected it. There have been enough amortentia laced goods delivered to my room. Just not tonight.” Taemin sighed, leaning his head against the older’s shoulder. 

Taemin had known that there would be some unwelcome interactions, he just hadn’t prepared for them fully yet.

“Half-Veela or not its still unwarranted. And the way the beater was talking to you, why the first match is against Ravenclaw, and I will beat him.” Minho seethed in protective anger, and Taemin smiled. The bench was broad enough for him to bring his legs up under him, and he leaned into the older one.

“Don’t apparate me to your bed this time,” Taemin whispered, and he felt Minho turn towards him. 

There were words to be said, actions to be performed, clarifications to be made, but for now, Taemin lied down with his head on Minho’s lap in an old classroom, as ghosts danced all around them.


	6. Chapter 6

The first match of the year was Hufflepuff against Slytherin. House loyalty demanded that he cheered the best he could for his friends, but when first year Mark Lee caught the snitch in the first 40 minutes itself, a new history and legacy was created. Taemin greeted Kai with a hug, at the dejected look on his face, but also accompanied him and Taeyong to congratulate Mark, who was perched on Johnny’s shoulders.

Later that evening when Minho and Taemin met in the library, searching for alternate potions, Minho gushed about how proud he was of his younger cousin, and Taemin let him, while his eyes focused still on the bruise marks on his knuckles. Only the Gryffindors would be impatient enough to punch someone, but Taemin had to admit that the twinge of satisfaction he felt when he saw the Ravenclaw beater sporting a purple eye was worth it.

“The great Taemin. Please focus your attention back to your curriculum. We wish to finish the portion by Christmas break.” 

Minho said as Taemin looked outside the window. It was a weekend and most of the castle was at Hogsmeade. A rain storm had been plaguing the skies for most of the week and today as well, the sun hardly showed any signs of occurrence.

Taemin had no mind to pay attention to dreadful potions at least today. He shook his head no, at Minho and got up, closing his books.

“I am bored.” Taemin said, almost a whine, and then pouted. He hadn’t been to Hogsmeade for even a single visit and some hot chocolate would certainly uplift his mood.

“Alright, this is new. What do you want to do?” Minho asked simply, without giving any lectures about how Taemin should be studious or not waste the elder’s time.

“I want hot chocolate and to actually do something that exhausts my body rather than my brain.” Taemin said and Minho got up, packing his things as well.

I know just the place then. They grabbed their raincoats dropped by the kitchen on the way. After having some delicious liquid, Minho took him to the quidditch stadium which was empty. Both grabbed some standard brooms lying around, and a Quaffle as well. Taemin tried his best to score but only got one, when they switched. Minho was good as well, and later they returned to the kitchen for second fillings of hot chocolate again.

Minho visited his younger cousins who were playing snap dragon in the great hall and Taemin accompanied him. He had a younger cousin, Donghyuck who would be starting next year at Hogwarts and he was actually looking forward to the younger’s presence.

“Minho hyung, if I catch the snitch at the final game, then will you still get selected?” Lee Mark was very sure of his own skills, and Minho nodded.

“Ofcourse, dont worry about that at all. All i have to do is score enough points so that even if you catch the snitch, we’d still win.” Minho said and both the cousins sported identical smiles.

Before Christmas, there was the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match, and even as he sat next to Kai, enjoying popcorn, he was satisfied with the monumental difference between scores. Choi Minho did not hold back, making more than half the goals for their team.

Taemin did not see the prefect for the next couple of days but when they met on Tuesday for their session again, Taemin congratulated him.

By the time the castle was decked up for Christmas, only two other ‘propositions’ had come Taemin’s way. Taemin studied for his OWLS in the castle, barely leaving the empty Slytherin common room except for food and his sessions with Minho.

Most of the Gryffindor team though was actually leaving on Christmas eve’s morning to join their respective families, and after that, Minho and Taemin ahd decided to meet everyday to create potions.

For dinner on Christmas eve, Taemin and Minho found themselves alone. Some of the Ravenclaw students from both their years had stayed as well to study but they hardly left the library. Minho had come for dinner in a ridiculous sweater, one that he was sure all Lee’s would be sporting.

He also had a tiny bundle packed up under his arm, and Taemin smiled. They never had food together in the Great hall, but the larger tables were exchanged in place of small round ones so they decided to eat together as it was.

The parcel that Minho bought was wrapped up, and Minho offered it to Taemin as soon as he approached him. Taemin was curious, but finished his food before touching it. They made light talks of Christmas and the decorations in the castle. After dinner, when they entered the hallway where tey parted for their respective dormitories, Taemin grabbed Minho’s hand again and led him to the dungeons.

There wasn’t a single Slytherin staying back, surely a record, but Taemin was not at all shy when he invited Minho to the common room. He kept his own gift on the table by the couch facing the fireplace, and went to his dorm to grab a much smaller parcel, and a larger bottle as well.

Minho was looking around the common room, as if memorizing it.

“Did you bring me here so that I can apparate you here straight away?’ Minho smiled and Taemin smiled back, nodding, as he settled on the couch. He kept the bottle of firewhiskey between them, and smiled at Taemin as he opened the parcel the older had gotten him.

It was a pillow, a very soft one.

“These are compact pillows, made of unicorn draught. They bring easy sleep, and can be reduced in size to fit into pockets and robes as well.. I thought you may want a better substitute than my legs for resting during the day.” Minho stumbled while speaking, his face red, despite the unopened bottle between them. 

Taemin fluffed the pillow, putting it on Minho’s lap as he lied again, smiling while looking up.

“Its quite thoughtful. I’ll certainly use them a lot next year i suppose.” Taemin smiled. He had yet to share his own gift, but for now the moment was content.

Taemin picked at a stray knot on Minho’s sweater sleeve, and the older looked down at him. Taemin held onto his hand, fingers slotting against each other as if it were a perfect fit. Taemin held onto his fingers and then pushed himself a bit up, against Minho’s chest. 

Minho’s face came down as well, eyes tracing the other, undecided, until, Taemin grabbed the other by the back of his neck, pulling him down to meet him. With blood coursing through his veins, he felt excitement pumping, until it was complete darkness. All the lights had been snubbed out. Minho’s hold on Taemin tightened, it wasn’t him then. But who?

Before Taemin could speak or reach for his wand, he heard a Mimblewimble followed by a Stupefy. His world disappeared.

When Taemin woke up, he was on the couch, he could feel a Protego cast over him, no doubt by Minho and stood up. His ring was blinking red, signalling to others that he was in danger and he tapped it twice, to soothe it. He grabbed his wand, that was still on the couch and cast an incendio to the fireplace. The laps lit up as well and he went towards the entrance to find Minho. 

The slytherin common room was empty but in the passageway that led to the actual dungeons, he heard some noise and followed. He saw two students hunched over someone, kicking them on the floor. He casted a Filipendo Maxima at the two figures as they were thrown backwards and ran to the person on the floor. 

Minho was bound, no doubt by a body-binding curse and was beaten up badly. Why someone would try to hurt him physically instead of using magic Taemin didn’t understand. He casted a Repariforos on him, but his expression was too painful. One of his arms seemed to be in immense pain, and as he heard footsteps coming from where he knew attackers were coming, he casted a purple flame across the wall, which would prevent them from coming near them, and in the purple hue, he saw their faces, Ravenclaw, 7th year. The beater and another player from their team. 

As one held out his wand at Taemin, he casted an expelliarmus at them. The other casted a spell but the protego Minho had repulsed it. Before he could defeat the other one, he felt an arm on his thigh and the world shifted. 

Hurt, Minho had apparated them to the potion room once again. The room filled with light as they entered and Taemin helped Minho to a seat. He was clutching his arms, in obvious pain, and Taemin felt helpless for a second before he casted an episkey, recalling every healing spell that he knew.

“What happened?” Taemin asked Minho whose face was taut in pain. He was bruised all over and Taemin had to calm his anger. Minho was more important than revenge.

“I think i broke my arm.” Minho said, a white sheen all over him, and while Taemin casted a bandaging charm over him, he knew that they both had to go to the infirmary.

The Ravenclaw assailants seemed to have apparated to escape, and were creating chaos in the infirmary. One good thing was that Taemin himself did not have to call for Professors and the matron, Ms Sunny Lee was already there. She took one look at Minho, who seemed to be limping, and went to him, Professor Yesung and Leetuek behind her. 

“What happened?” she asked as she led Minho to a bed.

“He thinks he broke his arm. He was beaten up by the Ravenclaw students.” Taemin said. 

“While that is not the report we received from them, I am sure Mr. Choi will be tended to well. He needs his arm for the Quidditch match in three weeks or my dad will be quite disappointed.” Taemin had forgotten that Sunny was also a part of the Lee family and he nodded at her. 

The professors accompanied him and Taemin to the Headmistress’s office. Ms Boa was waiting.

“While I am not happy about being summoned on Christmas, I believe that it isn’t a frivolous issue. Mr Biotch and Mr Crur say that you Mr. Lee were attacked by Mr. Choi and they defended you, except he apparated with you. Is that correct?” Taemin let out a deep sigh, his nails were cutting into his palm, but he had to remain calm.

“No Professor, it was quite the opposite. Mr. Choi was with me, in the Slytherin common room, we were exchanging presents when I was stupefied by either of the two. When I regained my senses, Minho, Mr. Choi had casted a protego over me that held in place. He was bound by a full body binding curse and I casted a Flipendo at them, as they were kicking him. Mr. Choi apparated us to a classroom still in pain when they came back to attack me.” Taemin said. Perhaps the Ravenclaw were fools to think that Taemin would hide the fact that he was with Minho.

“So are you sure that Prefect Choi did not stalk you for the semester and try to harm you?” Professor Leetuek asked. For being the head of Ravenclaw, he certainly was dumb at times.

“Prefect Choi has been tutoring me for Potions for OWLs. There was no stalking involved, unless of course Mr. Biotch was referring to his own incident where he made certain indecent advances towards me. Headmistress, I know that my accusations may sound severe but you can ofcourse check my wand to corroborate my story.” Taemin remained calm. He knew he wasn’t in the wrong, and perhaps he was a bit lonely, but that the Ravenclaw would think that he would be shy or scared to reveal the truth, especially after his Minho had been hurt, were wrong.

“Mr. Lee, the accusations made by the Ravenclaw side are certainly severe. Mr Choi is a Prefect, and also one of our best students. THe same as well goes for you Mr. Lee. There have been some troubling incidents caused in the past to students of your heritage. Unfortunately, your accusations against Mr Biotch and Mr. Curr are not the first of their kind. I have found an overwhelmed Mr. Lee from Ravenclaw with similar concerns as well. We will be examining all four wands before we come to any final conclusion. Mr Lee, do enter the Pensieve, as I would like to examine your memories. “ Boa said and Taemin felt glad that the accusations against Minho were cleared. That the duo would hurt Taeyong still pissed him off, he would have to have a conversatio with Kai regarding this.

Taemin had never used the Pensieve before, but he recalled both, the evening, starting from when he was lying in Minho’s lap. That the headmistress would see such a moment of intimacy saddened him, but it would be proof further that Minho was not in the wrong. He focused on the Stunning charm he had heard, and then the groggy state he had woken up in, finding the two figures over a fully bound Minho.

He also recalled the evening on Halloween, when he was sitting in the alcove, watching the ghosts dance. He focused on the words that the older had spoken to him, along with the push that had resulted in him falling down the stairs.

When he stepped back, the Ravenclaw students looked scared. One of them was asked to enter the Pensieve as well, the one who had sought him out on Halloween. Taemin could not see his memories, but the Professors could and he caught Ms Boa sending him a look of pity. Taemin had no interest in finding out about whatever vile thoughts the two had approached him. Had Taemin been alone in the common room without Minho, what would have happened?

Taemin had decided as a young child that he would not fear but be feared, and it was with that same determination that he bade farewell, along with a wish for Christmas to the professors, going to his dorm to change into something warmer and more comfortable, and grabbing his bag. He grabbed the gift he hadn’t given to Minho yet, and one of the pillows that he had received, putting the other on his bed. He wasn’t very comfortable being in the dorm alone and went to the hospital wing. 

Minho had bee bandaged up and changed into the white robes. There were still scratches on him, and Taemin felt particularly vindictive looking at them.

Sunny had disappeared probably to enjoy her dinner, not that he could blame her, and he hung the bag by the edge of the bed, transforming himself into his animagus as he climbed into the bed as well, resting, once again on Minho’s knees while the older slept, probably under the Draught of Peace. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Taemin woke up because of the voices. From the window, a streak of the Christmas sun was warming his back, but it was still December and he had never spent a whole night in his animagus form. He had tried to challenge himself once, during the holidays and the most he had lasted was four hours, before the staff at his mansion descended into a flurry, looking for him all around. He hadn’t revealed that he was an Animagus yet to a lot of people, and he intended to keep it that way.

He looked up from where he was, above the blankets between Minho’s legs to see that Sunny was talking to the House charge for Gryffindor, Professor Kim. he caught on words like broken arm, Draught, and also a suspension, but looking at the light it was just past dawn. He had no reason to be up so soon, and so he laid patiently, waiting for the faculty to leave, which they soon did, and then tucked himself inside the blanket, next to Minho’s good arm, going back to sleep.

The next time that Taemin woke up, he felt his back being rubbed, and while he most certainly was not a cat, the action felt good, and he even stretched his back, only to receive more pets. Ms. Sunny was by the bedside again, feeding Minho some medicine from a spoon, and Taemin looked up to see Minho’s expression. It was a bone-strengthening potion, but the expressions that he made did not make Taemin envious of whatever he was consuming. After he was done, Sunny patted the hair on their head, both for Minho and Taemin and then left, drawing curtains around the bed this time. 

As she left, Taemin jumped to the floor from the bed, transforming himself back to his human form, with his clothes intact. Minho hadn’t looked up at him yet, and so Taemin leaned by the bedside, sitting on the chair beside. Minho’s hair was all over his forehead, and he felt some sort of unsettlement, watching the usually well put together prefect look ashtray.

His hand reached out to touch the Prefect’s hair, to push it back, only for Minho to grab his arm with his good hand. The hold was not too strong, so Taemin allowed his wrist to go slack, and the older brought his palm into his lap, fingers interlocking. 

Taemin felt a deep shudder in his heart, and was sure that he was feeling a sort of phantom pain in his breast bone or perhaps those were just the bundle of emotions he had avoided understanding for since the third week of September when he had realized that Choi Minho was not as bad as it seemed. Those feelings had only grown since then, and when Halloween had come, Taemin had decided. 

Perhaps too caught up in trying to apply his head over his heart, he did not hear what Minho had said, until he felt his own name being called twice.

“Ah,yes?” he looked up at the older boy, a little bit dazed. He was still in his pajamas, but the dress shirt had crumpled, perhaps affected by his feline behaviour, and his generally pale cheeks were a little red, both from the cold and from the blood rush to his face.

“I am so sorry. You got hurt because of me. The Ravenclaw team had been steaming from their loss and I was angry at the beater so I might have behaved like a jerk to him in our classes. He had made some bad remarks about my cousins earlier, so there was some bad history. I am sorry you got dragged into this.” Minho stared down at his fingers, and Taemin applied some pressure, making Minho look up.

“One of the reasons I have always found you insufferable is because you think the world revolves around you. Sadly to say, it is not so. I am sure had the boys been in any house but Ravenclaw, they would have instigated a fight with you, but sadly, here you were collateral damage.” Taemin said with a small smile. He had indeed found Minho insufferable, but now he knew that it were his worries that he presumed to be self-centered. 

“What do you mean by collateral damage? Why would they come to the Slytherin dorm then?” One of Minho’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, and Taemin swept his hair up with his free hand.

“Prefect think, who lives in the Slytherin dorm. Certainly not you. It is for the first time that the Slytherin dorm is completely empty expect for me. The Ravenclaws were probably looking to have their despicable ideas of fun with me. They must have assumed that I’d be lonely and perhaps for some company. They had even brought some wine and amortentia laced chocolates, that Professor Yesung later found. They are certainly angry with you for 

Taking away the opportunity from them to play my prince charming.” Taemin replied. 

He knew that the Veela side often attracted some trouble which is precisely why he had decided to avoid a lot of interactions as possible. 

Minho was simmering in anger, Taemin could feel that, the hardness in his eyes, the flexing of his muscles in his bicep, and the tautness of his face, but the hold on Taemin’s hand remained gentle, and despite the situations, he found himself, getting up from the stool, enveloping Minho in a hug from the side, as his butt hovered up in the air, trying his best to not apply any pressure anywhere as Minho wight still have other wounds. 

The older seemed to be in shock for a second, and then breathed in the air at Taemin’s nape, the action leaving goosebumps all over him. He pulled Taemin down to the bed by tugging on his wrist and Taemin complied, as carefully as possible.

Minho let go of his hold on him, only to guide him properly, and then Taemin left the warmth of his hand on the back of his nightshirt. Taemin took a deep breath in as well, and for some reason unknown to him Minho felt safe, like the potions class where they had spent too much time, a musky scent that he was certain he used only for its masculinity. Taemin wrapped his arms, properly this time around him, and hugged him. 

The action was quite unknown to him truly, as he only cuddled with Jongin, but this was a hug, and as he breasted out, he suddenly felt a lump of emotions in the base of his throat that previously was not there.

Taemin swallowed that inside, snubbing his emotions with the scent of Minho, the feel of him. He felt Minho rubbing his back from behind and shifted more towards the older one, carefully, ofcourse.

“What would the castle say if they saw the Great Taemin hugging me?” MInho joked, and felt himself smile.

“They’d be too stunned to speak.” Taemin whispered, and felt reverberations as Minho laughed. Taemin leaned backwards to look at him smiling, handsome once again, and felt some sort of contentment.

“Merry Christmas!” he wished looking at Minho, who adorned a pretty smile on his face as well.

“Merry Christmas. It’s a shame you didn’t get to use my gift.” Minho smiled, and that remind Taemin to reach for his own bag, kept by the side, grabbing the small wrapped box inside.

“Atleast you gave me yours. I got you something as well.” Taemin presented the wrapped box to Minho, who tried to unwrap it, but it was difficult with one hand, so Taemin did it. Inside was a jewellery box with the Lee insignia.

Minho took the box from him, opening it to see what was inside. He took out the ring, holding it carefully between his two fingers. Taemin held the box as Minho examined the ring.

It was a gold band that contained a dazzling red stone, with an emerald hue inside, in the center.

“This is a charmed ring made for you. It had your birthstone - red topaz, and the emerald hue is magic. It can sense your emotions and danger around you. It will also let you share memory with me if you soothe over it after tapping twice. “ taemin offered.

“Taemin, this is too much, its real gold, that’s expensive, you can’t give me something so grand instead of just pillows.” Minho was oddly flummoxed, was he shy?

Taemin clasped his hand in his, trying to gather all his strength to be as smooth as possible.

“The ring is connected to mine. It will allow me to feel your emotions and thoughts, if you want to share them with me, and mine can do the same. If you don’t accept it, then i have no purpose for it. But i do wish that you do.” taemin spoke, still looking down at their interlocked hands.

Taemin had grown up with caution. He loved with caution as well. If Minho refused the ring, surely he would refuse his heart as well.

“It is not that I don’t desire. I just feel unworthy.” Minho confessed and perhaps the generally dumb Gryffindor had been smart all along. If not, then he surely was blessed with extreme good luck.

“Your worth is for me to decide, not you. Do you wish to disagree with me?” Taemin asked with a pointed eyebrow. Did he have to intimidate Choi Minho into accepting him?

“Alright then, as the great Taemin says, I must do. I am thankful for the gift, if still undeserving.” Minho put it on his finger, and the green almost disappeared, a white-grey hue filling it instead. White light is happiness and black is danger and pain” taemin explained and then tapped his own ring twice, seeing the red glow in his emerald, and the emerald in his. 

“Minho was fascinated, as he looked at the swirling colours, but when he looked up at Taemin, it wasn’t exhilaration but something more sentimental that he felt.

He offered his free hand to Taemin who grabbed it, and squeezed it tightly, once. The action was small but it conveyed enough.

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

As soon as the clock hit 11 in the night, Taemin grabbed his bag. He had left a note for the butler informing him that he would be having breakfast with one of his friends. His father had joined him for dinner on New Year’s Eve and had been in a good enough mood. 

Taemin had disclosed his realisations regarding Potions, that he was better at specific potions rather than general ones, and his father had just urged him to do well. They had a small discussion on some of the newer potions that had been sold recently, and his father wished him well in advance for the new year, as he would be retiring early. He had a meeting at the Ministry for breakfast tomorrow.

Just as they were to leave, Taemin’s father approached his side of the table.

“While I am glad that you will be able to rest for the week at home, as I am sure you have been working hard. I was under the impression that you would be staying at Hogwarts. If there have been any developments, then do let me know.” his father asked, with more caution than Taemin had seen him display before.

“There was an incident, where some behaved in a manner not suited to the wizarding world. They have been taken care of.” Taemin assured his father. 

“Father, there is something you should know.” he looked up to face his father. He did not fear him.

“I have made a new friend. Choi Minho, the boy you are sponsoring. I hope our friendship does not affect his Quidditch career.” it was better to have the cards in hand, bad as they may be, then to leave them to blow up later.

“I know the boy. Lee's grandson, not that the old man would acknowledge him. Old Mr Lee has had some very interesting ideas about blood magic that I don’t agree with. I have known him for some time and owed his father a favour once. I don’t have issues with your friendships and relations unless of course, they are detrimental to your growth. If that is all then, I shall be retiring. I hope to see you for a meal before you return to Hogwarts.” with that, his father left and Taemin felt himself smile.

His father had once called him too emotional, stating that he got those from his mother. There had been no contact between the two since Taemin got his own owl, but he was glad to see that his father was capable of showing emotions as well.

  
  


Now, Taemin dressed in warm clothes, grabbed some of the floo powder kept by the fireplace and entered it. He had written to Taeyong for the correct address and he spoke it, landing in an apartment in central London. He did not have many opportunities to visit the city. Between his mansion and grounds in Somerset, and neighbouring areas with Kai’s own family house, the most that he travelled to was Bristol where much of their business took place. He had never stayed in the city for an extended period, and was surprised to see the homely flat, from whose brick chimney, he had appeared. Facing the fireplace was a coffee table and green couch, with too many crocheted pillows over it. They were all magical symbols and tales that had been embroidered, perhaps sold at some magical thrift shop. The coffee table was covered with large books and parchment. He found the 7th year textbook for Defence Against the Dark Arts, open on it, and withheld a smile. 

His own study table was in a similar condition. He had moved from his table, to the bed to a couch to the library to the garden’s until it started snowing and then everywhere.

There were family pictures on the wall, along with a lot of them of Minho flying on his broomstick. He knew that Minho played for local clubs during summer as well, and there were trophies and news clippings on the wall. Passing them, he recalled the instructions he had received from Taeyong.

To his right should be the kitchen, followed by a hallway that led to his mom’s room and office. To his left should be the guest room where Professor Siwon often stayed, followed by the last door which would be Minho’s. 

He sneaked to the left hallway, glad he had previously cast a Mufflatio on himself. He knocked on Minho’s door that had a poster from the Quidditch world cup of 2008 pasted on it, and enjoyed a truly interesting throw from the chaser to her partner. He heard some movement behind, and tried to calm his nerves.

Never before had he behaved so impulsively, except would it be impulse when he had planned this for the last three days. Reckless, Taemin was being reckless, but what for? His heart was already won, Minho just did not know yet.

He had heard that it always snowed the worse on New Year's Eve and that often, it would be a nasty night as Muggles blasted all sorts of things, in their speakers, in their cars, in the sky. Taemin was glad to avoid them in his manor, Long Lee.

The door opened to reveal Minho, who despite the cold did not have a shirt one. His cast was still on his right arm, but Taemin’s attention zeroed on his chest. He had abs, 8 of them as if it were completely normal. Below the muscles, he could see his belly button stretched out and a trail follow down to his sweatpants. Taemin took in a deep breath and then raised his head up to face Minho, whose initial shock had been replaced by something far more lascivious.

“Not that it isn’t a pleasant surprise, but to what do I owe the pleasure of such an esteemed guest?” Minho asked, as he stepped back, allowing Taemin to enter the room, which was certainly warmer than the living room and hallways.

“Is your room always this humid?” Taemin asked in lieu of a greeting. His own suite of rooms at the manor were short of chilly, but even then, if the wind blew, it would cause a shiver in his bones. Here, Taemin was already removing the top layer of his coat. He had worn two layers of wool inside it.

“It is charmed so my hand isn’t affected much. But why are you here, not that I am disappointed. And why are you taking off your clothes?” Minho asked, grabbing a thin sweater lying on a chair. 

His room was cosy, well-lived in. The bed was queen-sized and had blankets over it. The bed wasn’t made but it wasn’t begrimed, perhaps just a bit dishevelled. There was the ever predictable stack of books on the table and on the floor adjacent. Taemin also saw several potions and tonic, surely for his hand-arranged on a table. There was a bookshelf in the corner and several photographs of his friends and Quidditch team. 

Taemin felt slightly jealous that he wasn’t in any of them, but he had never gotten a picture clicked with the older.

“I came with a purpose of course,” Taemin said, lifting his head up, chin pointed at his shoulder, as he faced away from the older who was struggling to fit the arm over his cast. 

Taemin’s instincts wanted him to reach out and help, and he did turn, to offer him, only for Minho to cast a spell so it fit properly and was arranged.

“The great Taemin in my bedroom. I want to know your purpose, and also how you came here. I hope you did not do anything illegal.” Minho smiled at him, and Taemin sat on the bed. The cosy room felt too intimate, and Taemin felt like a little child, like one of those girls he would silently chastise from the side as they made utter fools of themselves to impress Jongin, or him at times.

“How long will it take for the arm to heal so that you can play?” Taemin asked, serious now that he had gathered his thoughts. He had come here with a purpose.

“My mum and I went to Mungo’s even to meet the doctor there. He said at least three weeks. I don’t think I can remove it and play. So I will just cast a strong Protego over it, and try my aim with my left hand.” Minho smiled at him, and once again Taemin felt all the words unsaid, like white coals of anger erupt inside him.

“Those blockheaded, birdbrained buffoons deserve to lose their wands or at least spend a night with dementors to attest for their sins. I haven’t even told Kai the whole story because I know he would burn them through their cloaks. They threatened a Slytherin first year on the last day for the password, did you know. Apparently, the young child still gave them a wrong pronunciation for the word and it took them three days to be able to open the doors. Taeyong wrote to me, saying that he had heard it from the Ravenclaw prefects. He was also the one that told me your address after I asked him of course.” Taemin ranted, and Minho sat next to him on the bed, his left arm on his back again, and finally, Taemin sighed, leaning into Minho’s shoulder.

“I went to visit my family’s business and have picked up some rare potions. There are three that I have yet to choose from, one gives you diarrhoea for six-months, and can only be cured by consuming slugs for at least 6 weeks before after every meal. Then there is the face boil potion that will create a large boil on your face every day, and can be treated only by applying a layer of ice to your face for 10 minutes continuously. The last one results in the growth of your toenails at such a speed that you have to cut them by hand every half an hour, but will only fade after you have cut a meter of your toenail, all at once. The keeper assured me that when it had been used last, the wizard suffered for 28 years from it. I think it is a great idea. What about you?” Taemin asked, still leaning against Minho. 

He had wanted to curse them and their bloodlines, but he figured that untraceable hexes would have to do instead.

“Wow, Have you always been this vicious?” Minho asked him, looking down at the silver-haired boy, who had some traces of coal, no doubt from the chimney in his hair. He blew on it, watching the younger wizard shiver in shock, and then relax when he petted his hair, brushing over it, and sending the dust to the dustbin. How could anyone be so cute?

“Only when I’m vindictive.” Taemin muffed, and Minho pulled Taemin closer to him. 

“Now I know why everyone in the castle is afraid of confronting you. I had heard that you had hexed an older boy to slam into every door in the castle, last year ago.” Minho recalled the rumour. He hadn’t believed it then but he had seen the boy slam himself twice. Within a minute.

“Ah yes, Sandel from Gryffindor. He had hidden my bag from me, and asked for a kiss to return it. That wasn’t a hex, but my failed attempt at a potion that I had tinkered with. Sadly it lasted only a week.” Taemin remembered. He had recovered the bag with help of a summoning charm. And then proceeded to empty all of its content and send it for cleaning to his house butler.

“I hate that you have had such experiences.” Minho sighed. He had also teased the boy but it mostly had to do with his snobbish personality and the way he avoided everyone but the 5th year Slytherin Prefect, who seemed to just get under your skin and nerves for no reasons. 

“My time at Hogwarts was simpler. It was more fun. I made friends on the first day, and I know they will be my friends till the end. We laugh and prank people occasionally, hex each other at times. We play quidditch a lot, or study. And we visit Hogsmeade to get drunk. We see each other in the summer in the local teams, and we go shopping for books together. Its been easy like that. I have so many cousins and we visit each other all the time. I just never considered that people would have a hard time at Hogwarts, for anything except the classes of course.” Minho admitted. In the beginning of the year, he remembered teasing Taemin about Kai. he had always found it weird that the boys stuck to each other so much, when they had options, people who always wanted to be their friends.

“There is infinite goodness in you.” Taemin said as he looked up at him, moving back to face him properly. “I feel a bit sad, even guilty for tainting you with my world.” he looked down at his lap, a sombre expression in place, as he thought that perhaps he truly was too emotional.

To his shock, he felt warmth as the Gryffindor caption leaned towards him, wrapping his good arm around him in a hug. Minho liked giving hugs perhaps. It was a good thing. The weight of the older boy on him, forced Taemin to shift back until his back hit the headboard behind him. Minho shifted closer to him as well, and was now half lying on top of him.

“It is not that you have tainted me. You are not a contagious curse. I have chosen to avoid a lot of conversations simply because they were difficult or hard. If anything, i learn from you. I have matured because of you. You shouldn’t say you have tainted me when all I have done is try to be worthy of you.” Minho said, sincerely, softly.

“I hate that word worth, and the external authority you associate with it. I am the only one who can decide whether you are worthy of me or not, and if a ring that connects our thoughts is not enough, then let my actions be.” Taemin said, and this time, without a care for anything but Minho’s injured right hand, planted his lips against Minho’s, lifting the older boy by the hair to face him.

Nothing happened, at that moment, and Taemin figured that perhaps he had been wrong all along, as he inhaled against the older’s lips, an apology tumbling out as he let go. He moved back, thinking of the easiest way to escape when he felt fingers against his chin.

“Don’t apologize for doing what I have been too afraid of. But I do want to ask you first. Lee Taemin, you are probably the greatest man i will ever meet. You have besieged my heart. Will you let me attempt to make room for me in yours?” Minho breathed, heavily, panting.

“It is your home, you just need to mark it yours.” Taemin exhaled, looking above on the roof. The ceiling was charmed with the night sky, or was it Taemin seeing stars?

At no reply, he looked to see the puzzled face of his love, eyes squinting, as if in disbelief.

“Yes,” Taemin said, “Yes,if you will have me.” he repeated, and Minho’s face lit up like Christmas, his large smile on his handsome features. His eyes were bright, a happiness that he had never seen before, as the older boy pulled Taemin by his torso to him, and then proceeded to turn both of them, so now his back was against the headboard instead, while Taemin sat on his thighs, suddenly flushed at the display of strength.

“Now that we are boyfriends, I believe the next on agenda was continuing from where we left on Christmas eve.” Choi Minho smirked, and Taemin could be shy, but he was the son of a Veela, and he had some pride intact, so he sat back on his hinges, looking down at the older boy through his lashes, and flashed his teeth.

“I believe i was doing just that, but of course, it's just like Gryffindor to make everything about them.” he taunted, his voice low, barely able to control his smile, as he saw MInho’s chest move beneath. “We Slytherins get straight to work.” 

Teeth clashed, breaths were swallowed, heartbeats reverberating through eardrums, three palms grasping all across each other as if the OWLs and NEWTs had their bodies on syllabus instead.

Taemin thumbed against Minho’s collarbone, as the older sucked on his lower lip. Minho bit on his lips and Taemin let out a whine. Taemin felt tongue tapping at him, asking for entrance, and Taemin pouted instead, biting the older’s lip, his tongue poking at the seams. Minho was a simple man, he swallowed him in. After breathlessness threatened his life, Taemin pulled himself back to breath and then looked up at Minho who was panting hard as well. He leaned forward, his forehead on his collarbone, and then because he simply could, kissed the inside of his jaw, tracing his lips down to his ear.

Minho pushed him against himself, and Taemin felt his breath stolen once again. 

As the clock chimed the New Year in, Taemin wished Minho and then continued kissing him.

It was later, way later in the night, when Minho had to take some medicine, that Taemin recalled the purpose for which he had come. 

“I had a gift for you.” his eyes lit up.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few minutes before the game began. Taemin was sitting in the stands, next to Kai and Taeyong. While the pair were sporting yellow and black scarves and sign to support Mark, Taemin sat with his back straight, a red-yellow scarf around his neck that belonged to the Gryffindor captain himself. 

Minho had not returned with the rest of them on the Hogwarts express, staying back for a couple of days to get his clearance from St. Mungos to be able to play, as his mom had been insistent about it. 

The scarf attracted some curious looks, but Taemin as always ignored them. Kai and he had a long discussion when they had returned, now that both of them had boyfriends. Kai had teased him incessantly, saying that his obsession with the Gryffindor caption wasn’t nothing new, just the fact that Taemin had enough avenue for emotional growth to realize that it was attraction, as opposed to the usual disdain.

Taemin had decked him. He had also kissed Taeyong on the cheek, in the Great hall when he saw the younger boy, but perhaps that was just to be petty. Either way, it had started a new slew of rumours, and now that Taemin sat, with red and gold draped on him, all he could recall were his words to Minho. Would the castle stay silent in shock?

As Minho flew in, both hands on his broom, flanked on the sides by Baekhyun and Chanyeol, the whole stadium shouted. Hardly anyone knew of Minho’s injury, and when he threw in his 11th goal in the post, the whole stadium burst in cheers. It was Minho’s personal best that he had broken himself. The Hufflepuff were behind by 120 points, and the scoreboard read 160 to 280. Just then, Mark Lee, who had been utterly confused looking around, trying to avoid getting it by the bludger flew in a straight line, too fast to be seen properly and the Gryffindor seeker flew past as well. 

Suddenly, the pace of the game completely changed, and Minho, Baekhyun and Chanyeol all raced for the Quaffle. Mark was flying too fast, and Tayong next to him clutched both his and Kai’s hands in excitement and worry, when the bell rang again, signalling another point for the Gryiffindor team. Mark lost focus for a half-second as he escaped a bludger his way, and Taemin could see Minho exhale in relief. Chanyeol made the next goal, but just as the bell rang again, the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff seeker flew again, flying as if possessed by the lure of the snitch. The bell rang once again, Baekhyun scored this time, when the Gryffindor seeker was hit by the bludger, going down. Chanyeol flew to her, catching her before she completely fell down.

Just then, the bell rang again, and Taemin saw that it was Baekhyun who had scored. Suddenly, he saw a streak of gold and black, and Taeyong next to him jumped on his feet, shouting his brother’s name with a loud cry.

Mark was flying in circles at the edge of the filed, and Taemin felt worried for the younger boy as he avoided crashing into the towers by a hairbreadth. 

Just then, a lot of things happened, Mark somehow jumped from his broom, at the same time Minho threw the Quaffle from a distance, before flying to catch his cousin. 

Both the bells rang at the same time, and Taeyong screamed as Mark went down, and Minho flew vertically down as well. Taemin’s heart leaped up in worry. He was sure Minho knew what he was doing, but he worried for him none the same. 

Everyone in the stands stood in silence as Minho chased after Mark. Chanyeol who was on the floor, flew to where Mark’s broom had fallen, catching it before it broke, and then the taller boy flew as well. 

Chanyeol came up in the year, with a hold on Minho’s cloak from the behind while young Mark Lee dangled in the air, one hand holding onto Minho’s right hand, with the Snitch in his other hand.

Johnny flew up then, catching Mark Lee into his arms, as the boy settled in his hold, probably hearing an earful from all the others about his recklessness. 

Taeyong ran down, with both Kai and Taemin hot on his heels. The scoreboard read 310 for Gryffindor and a 300 for Hufflepuff. Minho had won. 

Johnny delivered Mark first to his caption, and then to Taeyong, who first engulfed him in a hug first, soul-crushing, and perhaps even some bones, before scolding him about his reckless acts, but the smile on Mark’s face stayed put. 

The Gryffindor team did their victory round around the stands and then flew inside to the castle. Later that evening, as the great hall was decked in red and gold, Taemin sat with Kai, waiting. 

They were discussing some of the new amendments that the ministry of Magic had imposed. Taeyong sat at the Hufflepuff table with his friends and brother. Taemin saw Ten approach him, an evil smile in place. 

“The targets will regret their misery, and never know what caused it.” he whispered, offering his elder cousin a side hug.

“It is as they should” Taemin smiled back. They had selected the nail growth hex at the end. And the diarrhoea one.

“I also hear that congratulations are in order. I am sure the Easter family brunch will be harder to avoid this time around.” Ten smirked and then ran off to the Hufflepuff table to join his friends as well.

“You know he is correct. I wrote to my mother about you dating him, and she invited both of you to her summer soiree as well.” Kai teased him. 

“You will have to visit old Mr Lee for blessings for his favourite grandchild. I am exempt from that.” Taemin reminded him, but Kai was confident.

Just then, with all the celebrations and revelry, as loud as one would expect the Gryffindors to be, the Quidditch team entered the great hall. They had discarded their robes thankfully, and Taemin saw that Minho wore a long-sleeved shirt with his wrist cast again.

All the students looked to see Baekhyun levitating in the air, held up by Chanyeol, as he flew into the centre of the great hall, and the using his wand as a microphone, spoke into it.

“I would like to announce that our very own Choi Minho has been selected to play chaser in no other than the Montrose Magpie. You will see him next fall winning them matches, but that’s not all. He will also be representing Yorkshire in the regional Quidditch championship this summer, along with your own Park-Byun duo.” he screamed, and half te castle in teh great hall screamed. 

Taemin wasn’t one to join them, but he had a very large smile on his face. Then, as the cheers turned to chatter, and the Gryffindor team made its way to their table, Taemin saw Minho move to the right, where he should have gone left.

Slowly, the chatter in the great hall reduced, and Taemin sat with his spine straight, facing Kai, who had a smirk on his face, visible ofcourse just by the way he was sucking one end of his lips inside. Taemin as well, wore nothing but indifference. He had a reputation after all.

As Minho came to stand next to him, Taemin could feel the warmth emit from him, as he stood up, feeling every eye in the hall on him, even some of the faculties. He grabbed Minho’s hand first. The temporary restorement potion that he had gotten worked like a charm, along with some fast healing droughts. The cast was firmly in place, but Taemin fingered the edge of it.

He looked up then, at Minho, who wore a serious expression, but Taemin could see the mirth in his eyes.

“I have to thank the Great Taemin for securing my victory it seems.” Minho’s facade broke into a smile, and Taemin held back on one as well.

“A kiss will suffice,” he whispered, as Minho grabbed the back of his head, and claimed his mouth. If dragon would have roared them, Taemin wouldn’t give a damn. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend since New Year’s Breakfast.

As they broke apart, Taemin leaned up to plant a small kiss on Minho’s cheek, and sat back, while the Gryffindor Captain walked back to his seat. The great hall had never been more silent.


	10. Chapter 10

It was early evening but the sun was still bright. Taemin made sure that the dinner was prepared, and confirmed with the butler regarding the same as well. 

Minho had gone to fetch his friends from the portkey, while his father had left for a business trip. His father had enjoyed Minho’s company for dinner and breakfast for both the days that the two were together, and seemed to get along just fine.

It was his father who had suggested that Taemin invite some of his and Minho’s friends for a short get-together before the new school year began.

Ten was bringing along his boyfriend Johnny, who had started dating earlier in the semester, and were currently persuading Nakamoto Yuta to join them as well, but the Gryffindor had set his eyes on Mark, as it seemed, something Taeyong was often frustrated about.

Kai was bring both the Lees and a few of Taemin’s cousins had also been invited. 

Minho had gone to fetch Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Key.

The summer quidditch season had just ended and while Yorkshire lost to Cork from Ireland, the three chasers were all conscripted in some teams. Minho’s grades had been good enough for Professor Choi to suggest him to start teaching, but Minho had delegated that to after his Quidditch career. He was already one of the rising stars in the league and Taemin was sure that he would only get bigger.

Taemin had somehow managed to score all O’s even on Potions which had been truly surprising, but Professor Choi had been impressed with his knowledge. Taemin had also formed a friendship with Key, with whom he had attended Minho’s games so far. He truly was the most sane of the group.

Ten arrived through the fireplace, his boys with him, as he gleefully told that the curious case of the growing nail was still unknown. Taemin smirked at him, and led them to the dining table, where Kai and Taeyong had also joined. Key apparated, straight into the room, his expressions containing pure exasperation.

“Baekhyun and Chanyeol just realized that they had been dating each other for the last 5 years, and then decided to make out for an hour straight. Minho is still trying to calm them down enough so that he can apparate with them, as Chanyeol’s mouth was to occupied to reveal where he kept the portkey.” Key looked close to tears, and TAemin just nodded at him, when Yuta spoke up.

“They weren’t dating? I saw them kissing in my first year.” he said, surprised, and Key banged his head into the wall.

Just then, the other three apparated as well, and indeed, the two chasers were kissing, but Minho shoved them outside in the corridor. There were enough rooms for them to find an empty one as it is.

Minho reached to him, taking him by the hand and kissing him senseless. As he deserved to be.


End file.
